


Why Do I Like You?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bullying, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Pining, Short, The Bullying In Reference to Miu's Normal Personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How does someone as pretty, talented, and brilliant as me like someone like you? It doesn't make any sense!"





	Why Do I Like You?

“W-what’s the matter, Miu-chan?” Shuichi asked nervously. Shuichi knew by asking that question he was inviting practically anything on himself. Miu always seemed to have an opinion or rant prepared at all times, and she was not afraid to get loud and vocal about them no matter how inconsequential the subject seemed. He normally tried to avoid her wrath, knowing it would only go on for so long before she would be making him or one of his flaws the next subject, but he couldn’t help but wonder. She had been staring directly at him for a good few minutes at that point, looking vaguely annoyed. Feeling the pressure of her stare on him definitely made his lunch a lot harder to enjoy and the air around them feel vaguely uncomfortable. 

Miu’s eyes narrowed before she finally said, “I’m just wondering why someone as amazing, beautiful, and talented as me likes you. It doesn’t make any sense!” She sounded almost exasperated. 

Shuichi couldn’t help but gape at her in shock. He was glad he hadn’t been chewing a mouthful of food then as he had no doubt he would’ve choked on it. She had said that so casually. Even now, she didn’t seem to see what was wrong with what she said. She just continued to look at him, as if he was some piece of machinery she couldn’t quite figure out. 

Blinking slowly, all he could manage out of his throat was a, “... what?” 

Miu seemed not to hear his question. Instead, she suddenly pointed a finger at him and said, “Seriously, I mean, like look at you. Like, don’t get me wrong, it’s not like you’re ugly or anything, but you certainly aren’t the most interesting guy here. Like, I could definitely do better if I wanted to.”

Shuichi continued to remain silent, not sure whether he was supposed to feel complimented or insulted by what Miu was saying. Once again though, his lack of reaction didn’t seem to dampen her tirade. She just continued. “Maybe it’s because you’re smart? That’s an edge you certainly got over a majority of the other men in this school. Plus, you have the decency not to be a complete dick about it.” She turned her finger to her chin, scratching underneath it in contemplation, before a wicked grin came on her face and she giggled, and said, “Or at least, I think that until I hear you attempting to talk to Kaede in Biology. Seriously, some of the stuff you say gives me secondhand embarrassment.”

Shuichi flushed at that. He didn’t know Miu listened in on his and Kaede’s conversations. She was always complaining they were more boring than oatmeal when they were together, and she always seemed so invested and absorbed in the science classes, that he had simply assumed he and Kaede were free from eavesdroppers. But apparently that was not the case.

And now he was beginning to wonder if he really did sound like an idiot when he talked to Kaede. 

Miu finally just said, “Maybe it all simply comes down to a matter of being nice. I mean, you’re the only person here practically who talks to me like I am a human being. Maybe I like that.” She gave him a small smile there, that even despite all her words before, made his heart beat faster. After all, it was rare to see Miu give such a… genuine smile, like that. And he hadn’t known the few conversations he gave her to her everyday meant so much to her. 

Shrugging, Miu said, “Maybe if you had a bit more of a personality, I’d really enjoy you. But for now, you’re not bad… just need a little work.” Then crossing her arms triumphantly, she said, “Whatever the case, you should be proud that the amazing Miu Iruma considers you someone worth her time. That’s an honor few receive.”

Shuichi still didn’t know what to make all of this. Miu always left him feeling somewhat confused on how to respond a lot though, so he just offered a tentative, “Thank you?” 

Luckily, Miu didn’t need much contribution from him with conversations. Reaching over, she ruffled the top of his head with her hand and smiled, saying, “No problem. But unfortunately, Shuichi, I can’t waste anymore time here on this mystery. I got something to work on.”

Then with that, she was grabbing her own lunch and moving to a large desk where he knew the blueprints to a machine she was wanting to build was waiting, leaving Shuichi trying to piece together what just happened in that conversation.

Finally, after a while, he decided to contribute in his own way. He still couldn’t say he could figure Miu or her feelings out completely. He didn’t think he’d ever completely be able to do that. She was sort of like Kokichi Ouma in that way, a strange enigma.

But there was one thing he was sure of and he was confident enough to write down. Tearing a piece of paper out of his notebook, he quickly grabbed a pen and jotted something down before gently placing it on her desk for her to discover later.

_I enjoy your company as well, Miu. - Shuichi_

Even he couldn’t help but smile at the surprised sound he heard behind him from Miu’s table when class resumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this happened. 
> 
> I wanted to write more Miu, because she is one of my all time faves, and I also wanted to write a fic with Shuichi without Kokichi being a secondary star and this happened. I hope you enjoyed. I like the fact that if you go through all of Miu's Freetime Events, she develops a small crush on Shuichi. It was endearing. 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
